


The Truth of Imagination

by SweetSorcery



Series: Life Lessons from Keats [2]
Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Clothing Kink, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub Play, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Pet Play, Protectiveness, Puppy Play, Rimming, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: It's cold outside, but comfy inside. Alone again at last, and inspired by a certain Christmas gift, Julian and Dick are feeling rather playful.





	The Truth of Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Kinktober 2018**.
> 
> Day 12 Prompts used: **Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | (Costume - sort of)**  
>  (This is the sequel to [The Holiness of the Heart's Affections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247012))
> 
> This story is set later than the books, in the mid-1960s, and imagines Julian and Dick attending Cambridge University. It is **not** part of the same Universe as my somewhat more epic, recently uploaded Julian/Dick story [As Wind to Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127849), but they're the same ages: 18 and 19, respectively.

  


It was mid-January and snowing in Cambridge.

Lectures were over for the day, and Julian and Dick, back for their Lent Term, were racing each other to their room. They preferred its privacy and more than sufficient space heaters - brought back with them after Christmas - to the roaring fire in the common room; with one heater near the door and the other below the window, they infused the room with a very comforting warmth.

Another thing which had come back to university with them was the very generous gift Julian had given Dick for Christmas. George had been envious, Anne had thought it rather funny, and their parents had been horrified at the rather too fashionable Carnaby Street item. Dick, who tended towards feeling chilly, considered it his greatest treasure. After Julian himself, that was. He was wearing it now - a long, brown Afghan coat with white fleece lining. It provided padding behind his back, and the lined hood behind his head, when Julian pushed him back against the inside of the door to their private room.

Dick smiled at him, and Julian raised his hands to clench them in the fuzzy lapels. "Finally," he just breathed, and leaned in to kiss Dick.

Dick parted his lips, clinging to Julian. He whimpered into the deep, searching kiss - the first one when they got back to their room after several hours was always the most desperate. On returning from term break, they had kissed for minutes, or maybe hours, before even bringing all their things inside.

Being back home had been good, and so had Christmas and New Year, but they had not dared to do more than steal a few kisses and cuddles alone in their room at night, even with the door locked. The house had been packed, with everyone home at once, and George, Uncle Quentin, and Aunt Fanny visiting too. They had always unlocked the door close to sunrise, to not make anyone wonder why it was locked at night. And they had not dared to touch each other beyond the odd brush of hands or knees under the table, or casual touches of an arm here, a shoulder there. Never enough to become visibly affected. It had been torture.

Now, back on their own in their private room at King's College, they could do a lot more than kiss. And some days, it was a challenge for them to convince themselves that they really needed to do actual course work.

Dick's hands were on Julian's hips, while Julian ran his fingers down the soft lining of the coat. "I'm so glad I gave you this. Even though it makes me even more awfully desperate to touch you."

Dick laughed. "I love this coat so much, Ju. Everyone, and I think even Timmy, was jealous."

"No wonder. You're much fluffier than Timmy in his own coat." Julian grinned.

"I do feel like a shaggy mutt, but a very comfy one."

"Well," Julian said, caressing Dick's cheek. "I'm not going to offer to take you out for walkies. I'd rather warm up the room and then you." He added, dark eyes sparkling with mischief, "But if you want to sit with your paws on my lap, or at my feet with your head on my knee, you're welcome to."

Dick grew serious. "I think I would like that, Ju." His freckled cheeks blushed a little.

Julian looked deep into Dick's brown eyes - the only feature they really had in common. "Then you should." He turned the key in the door lock, switched on the nearby heater, then retreated a step and held out his hand, and Dick took it and let himself be drawn towards the sofa. Julian discarded his own coat on the way and toed off his shoes.

Dick slipped his shoes off too, but Julian shook his head when he went to shrug out of the coat. Dick smiled. That was fine with him, until the room got warmer.

Julian turned on the second heater, then sat down on the sofa, and Dick went down beside it, legs tucked in sideways. This was where they'd been the first time they had kissed, on an autumn afternoon.

Julian patted his knee, and Dick laid his head down on it, cheek against the soft wool of Julian's trousers. He felt Julian's hand on the side of his head, long fingers caressing his temple, and sighed with instant contentment.

"Good boy," Julian said, so softly that Dick wasn't sure he had really heard him right.

He smiled, rubbing his cheek back and forth a little, and lifted his hands to hold onto Julian's leg - one just above the knee, the other on the inside of it. He closed his eyes when the gentle fingers stroked through his thick deep brown hair.

"Do you want me to keep talking to you? You probably shouldn't speak, while you're my puppy."

A pleasant tingle went down Dick's spine. He had no idea how they were so easily falling into this strange game, but it felt wonderful. His very bones felt soft and pliant. He nodded, briefly resting his chin on Julian's knee to gaze up at him.

"You're such a lovely puppy," Julian told him, brushing the hair back from Dick's forehead, running his fingertips around his right ear, and cupping his cheek.

Dick leaned into the caress and a quiet, "Woof," had escaped his lips before he could help it. He stared at Julian, embarrassed, but Julian merely smiled softly and ran the caressing hand under Dick's chin, where he tickled a little.

"My good boy," he said warmly.

Dick swallowed. Julian always looked at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world and his to protect, but something about putting himself into this submissive position, playing at being a creature full of adoration and loyalty, and no guile at all, felt so very right to him. It fit him like a second personality - one not very different from the one he displayed the rest of the time, if he was honest. He did adore Julian with every fibre of his being, and he would do anything for him, including putting himself entirely in Julian's strong, capable hands.

"How you look at me." Julian's voice wavered, and Dick knew all his emotions had to be showing on his face. He did not release Dick's chin, but petted the top of his head tenderly as well. "So trusting." He caressed Dick's cheek with his knuckles on one side, and with his open palm on the other, gasping when Dick turned his face so he could press a kiss into his palm, and then a quick lick.

"I think you ought to have a treat for being so sweet."

Dick kept licking his palm, but shifted between Julian's feet to place a hand on each knee.

Julian laughed a little huskily. "And you were behaving so well."

Dick sat back on his calves, peering up at Julian from under his dark lashes, trying to look chastised.

"Heavens, your eyes," Julian murmured. He cleared his throat and looked away with an effort, reaching for the biscuit tin on the coffee table. He set aside the lid and rummaged for one of Dick's favourites - vanilla macaroons. He broke it in half and held one half out to him in the palm of his hand.

Dick tilted his head and leaned in to snatch it up, leaving a quick thank you kiss behind.

"Do you like that, little one?"

The endearment made Dick smile at Julian, and he answered with a soft woof once he had swallowed the biscuit. He crawled even closer on his knees and looked at Julian expectantly.

"A bit more?"

Dick looked towards the biscuit tin and licked his lips.

Julian chuckled. When he offered the second half of the biscuit, Dick took it off his palm in a deliberately clumsy way, making it crumble. It meant he had to keep nuzzling into Julian's palm repeatedly to get it all. He picked up the last few crumbs with his tongue, lashing Julian's palm well after they were all gone.

"There, there," Julian murmured soothingly, petting Dick's head, but he did not withdraw his now thoroughly damp hand. He did, however, gasp when Dick began to lick the spaces between his fingers, and then closed his mouth over his index finger to suck it all the way into his mouth.

Dick looked at Julian with his lips pursed around his finger, smiling a little at the dilated pupils and Julian's very evident increase of respiration.

"Am I going to be your next treat?" Julian asked huskily.

"Woof," Dick confirmed and slowly released Julian's damp finger. With his hands balled lightly into paws - which he placed on Julian's chest - he leaned in and began to lick at Julian's neck - the nearest area of bare skin.

Julian tipped his head back for easier access, his hands on Dick's waist. He allowed the long, slow licks from the pulse at the base of his throat and up to his chin, lingering over his Adam's apple, and the lick up the left side, which ended with Dick's tongue playing with his earlobe.

"Such a playful puppy."

Dick nipped on his earlobe, then woofed very softly into his ear.

Julian chuckled. "So you want me to play with you, is that it?"

Dick moved back, tightening his fists in Julian's jumper for a moment, before slowly shrugging off his Afghan coat. The room was lovely and warm by then, and he let it drop on the floor behind him, fuzzy side up, before quickly kneeling on it to spread it out, and then falling backwards on it, looking up at Julian.

Julian held his eyes as he leaned forward and knelt beside Dick on the plush surface. "Unzipping your fur suit like that..." He mused with a grin. "Maybe you're a naughty puppy after all."

Dick did his best impression of a little whine, even while he was tempted to laugh.

"Aww, I don't mind. Let me stroke your tummy to calm you again." And Julian leaned forward and stroked his left hand over Dick's tummy.

Dick squirmed.

"I think I could do this better if we took this off." Julian pushed the grey wool jumper up Dick's torso and, with Dick being as pliant as a doll, moved it up and over his head and arms.

Dick lay back down again, naked upper body against the softness of his coat. He shivered at the sensation rather than due to cold. The lining of the coat was warm from his body heat.

Julian let his eyes roam over him, placing a flat palm on his stomach and stroking in slow, calming circles. "Do you like this, little one?" he asked.

In response, Dick raised his arms beside his head and rolled a little from side to side.

"Hmm. I see you do. What about this?" He bent low over Dick and kissed the skin over his solar plexus.

Dick moaned softly. When Julian lay down alongside him on the spread out coat, running his warm hand up and down his stomach, he gazed over at him sideways, before quickly rolling on top of him to kneel over him.

Julian smiled up at him. His eyes widened when Dick bent his head to pull at his jumper with his teeth. He patted him on the head until he stopped, and took off his jumper and polo shirt underneath as quickly as he could.

Dick laid his head on Julian's chest, his balled fists on one shoulder and his side, respectively. 

"My darling puppy," Julian cooed, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm glad you're nice and warm now, even without your fur."

Dick smiled against his sternum and gave it a quick lick, before looking up at Julian and telling him quietly, "I think I'd like to be human again now."

"I think I'd like you to be, too." Julian grinned. "Which is not to say you have to stop the licking."

"I wasn't going to," Dick said, swiping his tongue across to Julian's right nipple and causing a gasp when he played with it until the sparse blond hairs around it were damp and it peaked between his lips.

"Dick," Julian moaned, stroking his head with just a little pressure - enough to let Dick know he wanted him to move lower.

Dick obeyed only too gladly, settling down on Julian's thighs to kiss and lick down his stomach, dipping his tongue tip into his belly button, and slowly following the light hair trail down, while he undid Julian's trousers. He kept his thighs trapped under him while searching under wool and cotton until he found what he sought. 

Julian sighed when Dick's mouth closed over his tip. It was the kind of sigh that went with coming home after too much time away. His fingers threaded into his brother's hair gently. And his movements, when he bucked up into the wet warmth, were gentle too, restrained.

Dick released the tip and began to lave at the shaft, letting his tongue glide from base to tip, where he flickered it over the slit, knowing that would yield him his real reward - never mind the biscuit. He smiled when Julian's taste pearled onto his tongue, savouring it for a moment before swallowing it, and then returned to coax more of it from its flushed source.

"Oh, Dick," Julian breathed. "Come up here."

Dick released him reluctantly, but the kiss Julian gave him made abandoning his previous task worthwhile. They kissed for long minutes, never getting enough of it. Julian's lips and tongue and breath were so enthralling, Dick never even noticed that he had rolled them over, until he felt the soft coat lining against his back again. He made a displeased sound when Julian released his mouth and knelt up.

"Turn over," Julian said, and Dick obeyed immediately, rolling onto his stomach with Julian's hands on his hips to guide him.

When Dick laid his cheek down on the white fleece, he could smell the scent of Julian's shampoo on it, and he smiled to feel Julian stretching out above him, knees on both sides of him and hands around his shoulders. Julian kissed the back of his head, the exposed cheek, the nape of his neck, one shoulder blade after the other, and then down his spine, before doing everything in reverse, this time using his tongue.

"Tickles," Dick complained half-heartedly, squirming under the taller, stronger body.

"That's too bad," Julian teased, raising goose bumps on the damp flesh of Dick's upper back, before kissing his way back down.

Dick felt his brother's right hand shift from his shoulder and under his belly, where he went to work on the belt and buttons. He raised his hips as much as Julian's position on top of him allowed, and soon, they were able to push his trousers and underwear down - using Julian's right hand and Dick's left in tandem.

When Dick sank back down against the coat, he moaned at the sensation of the fuzzy material against his hot, hard flesh, and couldn't help nudging into it.

Julian gave him a light smack on his right buttock. "Behave."

"I'm trying," Dick whined.

"I know." Julian stilled completely for a moment before continuing, "Want me to reward you for trying?"

Dick held his breath. Julian was never hesitant about anything in his life. Except, that was, when he was about to do something they hadn't done before. "Yes," he said breathlessly.

"Whatever it is?"

"Don't be ominous, Ju." Dick smiled, knowing Julian could see it.

Julian laughed. "I didn't mean to be, honest. I just love how completely you trust me." He raised himself up and pushed Dick's trousers and underwear all the way down his legs and off, then did the same with his own. "Might as well be completely naked." He peeled off their socks, then paused, "Not too cold?"

Dick snorted. "With you on top of me, about to do heaven knows what to make steam puff out of my ears? I don't think so."

He heard the soft chuckle against his back when Julian lay down again and continued where he'd left off, kissing and licking by turns. He felt him hard against the sensitive inside of his knee as he shifted lower, and closed his eyes, concentrating entirely on the sensations. He felt Julian's kisses travel lower still, over his left buttock and below. When Julian shifted further back, allowing a little more space between Dick's legs, he blushed, glad Julian wouldn't be able to notice. And then he felt Julian's lips on the soft skin of his inner thighs.

"Ju," Dick gasped.

"I'll stop anytime you want me to, Dick," Julian said, placing his palms on Dick's buttocks, spreading them a little, and running his tongue up from Dick's thigh. 

"No," Dick managed to say, and Julian stopped. "I mean, don't stop." He buried his flushed face in the soft fabric underneath him, and felt Julian's mouth place a quick kiss on his right buttock, before returning to the warm space behind his balls, where he flicked his tongue back and forth until Dick mewled and arched his back. And then Julian's tongue licked upwards, while he held both cheeks apart with his thumbs.

Dick gave a little yelp of surprise when he felt Julian's tongue tip flick insistently at his hole. He held his breath, releasing it on a moan when it entered him. "Ju, oh God, what are you doing?" He didn't expect an answer, obviously, but he also didn't expect Julian to grasp the globes of his buttocks more tightly, kneading them gently, while he wriggled his tongue in even deeper.

Panting helplessly, Dick clawed at the fleece, and muffled a scream in it, when Julian began to stab his tongue in and out rapidly. The sensations were unbelievable - at once too much and not enough, and Dick had no idea how to convey this, so he just allowed it helplessly, reduced to incoherent moans and sighs by the time Julian withdrew and stretched out along his back again, whispering near his ear.

"Ready for me?"

"Please," Dick whined. "Oh please, Ju."

Julian, who seemed to always have something handy, finished preparing him with slippery fingers - which didn't take much, after what he'd just put Dick through. With his knees on both sides of Dick's thighs, he parted his buttocks and nudged at his opening. "Relax."

"Any more relaxed than this, Ju, and I'll be liquid."

With a soft chuckle, Julian breached him, very slowly, but not stopping until he was all the way inside. It felt so intense, with Dick's legs only a little way apart. Any slight shift in Julian's position, any slight thrust, made Dick moan and whimper.

"Mmm, Dick," Julian murmured against his nape, kissing it. "I can't get enough of this. Of you." He pushed in deep, holding still there, teeth gently closing on a tendon at the side of Dick's neck.

Dick whimpered. He countered Julian's thrusts, but he had very little room to move, trapped as he was. It didn't matter - he loved it. Julian's arms were around him, hands on Dick's where they were clawing his coat. Julian's kisses fluttered between the side of his neck, his ear, his nape, his shoulder; each change of location bringing with it a slight change in his thrusts, until Dick groaned out loud.

"Ah, there," Julian murmured, slamming into him at the same angle, again and again, hands tightening on Dick's while he nuzzled against his nape.

Dick knew he was probably ruining his coat, dripping copiously as he was, but he knew nothing could stop him coming, even without a single stroke of Julian's hand, or his own. Julian was a force of nature, and he consciously clenched around Julian's cock when he thought he couldn't take it another moment without passing out.

Julian growled when he came, only slowing his thrusts slowly as he filled Dick - who made a sound almost like a sob, quivering under him.

"Are you all right?" Julian asked, shifting sideways just enough to press a kiss to Dick's cheek.

"Never better," Dick wheezed. "Ju, that was..."

"Good?"

Dick laughed, leaving the untangling of their limbs to Julian. Once he was lying flat on his back, with Julian at his side, tracing a finger through the mess on his belly, he said, very seriously, "Yes, that was good." Then he grinned, "You're an animal."

"I am?" Julian looked shocked. "I thought you were the puppy."

"And then there's all that. Heavens, we must be... I don't even know."

"Full of great ideas? Having a lot of fun?" Julian suggested. He tugged a little at the coat underneath them and said, "I think your fur will need a clean."

Dick laughed. "It'll be worth it. I rather think I'd like to be a puppy again."

Julian kissed his cheek. "I love taking care of you when you pretend to be helpless like that."

Dick gazed at him affectionately. "No pretence, Ju. I _am_ helpless around you." He caressed Julian's face, knowing he must look like a lovesick fool. But there was nothing foolish about loving Julian, so he told him. "I love you so much."

Julian caught his hand, kissed it, and held it to his chest. It was a great relief to Dick that Julian looked just as sappy as he felt. "I love you too, Dick. You're the only part of my life I could never do without."

"You won't have to, I promise," Dick said, adding with a spark of mischief in his eyes. "You know there's no one more loyal than man's best friend."

Julian laughed.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/), and we can squee about this and maybe other pairings/fandoms we love. And drop me a message there, if you'd like me to follow you back. :)
> 
> These fictional characters (and some of their memories) are copyright Enid Blyton. This is a work of fiction set in an imagined future for those characters, and was written entirely for entertainment.  
> Please do not archive this story elsewhere, including in translated form.


End file.
